


A Simple Man

by ravager_of_dwarves_and_elves



Category: Avengers- Alternate Universe (Movie)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, One-Shot, cute Clint, dancing Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravager_of_dwarves_and_elves/pseuds/ravager_of_dwarves_and_elves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton was a simple man, but there was nothing he loved more, than when Tasha danced. First Avengers one-shot; I might add more later if the time is right. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redshirtjulius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshirtjulius/gifts).



> This is my first ever fanfic to AO3 and without the help and encouragement of a very dear friend of mine-I'm talking to you redshirtjulius- I wouldn't have the bravery to post this. I hope you enjoy. Happy reading to all!!

Clint Barton-code name Hawkeye- was a simple man. Give him a warm nest to sleep in, a hot meal and a good brew and he was good to go. He never got worked up, he never got pissed off, but the one thing that he enjoyed above all else, was when his partner, Natasha Romanoff-code name Black Widow- danced. Tasha had told him stories about her time as an undercover ballet dancer and the rest he had read from her file. She never put on a tutu or the stockings or the shoes, but that made it better for Clint. Most times that he caught her dancing, she was wearing loose yoga pants and one of his tshirts-bare feet included. She seemed to flow about the room, the only music in her head as she fluidly moved. She was oblivious to Clint ever being in the doorway and he preferred it that way. He was terrified that if she caught him watching her dance, the moment and times would be shattered and he would have broken something precious. So he never cleared his throat and never made a sound as he moved through their shared apartment. Natasha Romanoff dancing was something simple and since Clint Barton was a simple man, nothing was more perfect than her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R so that I know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Love and cookies to you!!
> 
> Please check out and read anything redshirtjulius posts. She's going places!


End file.
